


Bored

by Lastavica



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton is bored, Friendship, Gen, Humor, New Mexico, Phone Calls & Telephones, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is bored in New Mexico. Natasha is trying to sleep. A fun little one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> For this little one shot possible, assume that Coulson left LA and went to New Mexico a few days earlier on in the Iron Man 2 storyline. Therefore Clint Barton and Coulson are dealing with Thor and the hammer while Natasha is STILL on assignment with Stark. And just assume Stark doesn't know who Nat really is yet. This is fan fiction... ;)
> 
> Let the fun begin.

Natasha's eyes opened. The room around her lit dimly by the moon. She liked that. Her phone on the bedside table brightened up and buzzed a second time, reminding her why she was awake. It was hardly midnight, but with nothing else required of her that night, she'd gone to bed early. Without the sounds of the massive carrier to drift off to gradually, Natasha fell asleep instantly in the silence of her room. This assignment was cushy by any standard and she'd been enjoying comfortable, untroubled sleep. She wasn't keen on this intteruption.

She reached out from under the covers and checked the number. It was an unknown caller. Natasha, or Natalie as she was at the moment, figured it was probably Fury, and answered the phone. Hopefully whatever he was calling about didn't require her to get out of bed.

"Hello?"

"Still awake, Rushman?"

"You aren't supposed to have this number."

"Sorry." Clint said with the verbal equivalent of an unrepentant shrug.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "It's called a cover for a reason, Clint."

"I was bored. ...So how's the 'real tool' treatin' you?" He asked casually.

"He's not a real tool." She said as she pushed herself into sitting position.

"You said he was. 'Clint, Fury wants me running surveillance on a real tool.' That's what you said."

"I was wrong."

"So what is he?"

"Mostly acting like a tool." She felt that assessment of Stark was a bit more fair.

Clint chuckled. "Ok. So how's the fake tool treating you?"

"Fine."

"Wow. Wonderful details, Nat. ...Well, things are boring as ever in the desert."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing! That's the point. I'm dying."

"Have you even been there for 24 hours yet? Coulson's there isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what is he doing?"

"He actually has stuff to do, chasing down physical evidence, coordinating things at the crash site, usual suit stuff. I'm just waiting around staring at this giant hole in the ground."

"Do you speak this freely with everyone about your classified assignments?"

"Everyone I call for fun."

A smile ghosted across Natasha's face . She was everyone. Besides, he normally had no need to call her because she was usually there with him. They didn't often work separately. They were partners, a perfect team, but assessing Stark was a task suited to her alone. If it hadn't taken precedence, she would probably be in New Mexico doing nothing right along with Clint.

"Anyway," Clint said. "I hope you're having more fun than I am."

"I wouldn't call it that, but I'm certainly keeping busy."

"Has he hit on you, yet?"

Natasha laughed slightly. "He's certainly thought about it, but no not really."

"Smart man." Clint said with an approving tone. "Clearly just sort of a tool."

She smirked to herself. Clint made everything laughable. It was a trait of his that had at first perturbed her, then fascinated her, and now was a familiar comfort.

Through the phone Natasha heard his radio come to life with what sounded distinctly like Coulson's voice.

"Looks like the fun's started." Clint said, sounding pleased.

"I'm very happy for you." She stated dryly.

"Aren't you sweet." With that, he was gone.

Natasha yawned and put the phone down. Glad to know Clint wasn't too bored anymore, she got back under the blankets and fell back to sleep immediately. He wouldn't be interrupting her sleep again that night.


End file.
